It is known in the prior art to make a chat session available to a user having a computer open to a web page of a company so that the user may contact the company about its goods or services. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,176. Other kinds of chat servers host video chat and location-based chat among individual users. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,379,087 and published application number 2003/0037110.